The demon of Music
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: Its a normal day and then bam....Inuyasha's sister? Sesshoumaru is here? What is going on? Naraku begs? sessKag pairing
1. New demons

The Demon of Music-  
  
I dont own Inuyasha-   
  
NOTE FROM FLUFFY- Funny enough. I was listening to destinys child and got the idea for this. It should be funny lol....Enjoy  
  
THIS IS FOR YOU MARY .....  
  
Inuyasha stood from his spot on the ground. They had stopped for the night in a small, easy, field. Their fire was lit and they were all in heavy conversation. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood quickly, they both were in there fighting stances ready for trouble. "I sense a demon. A powerful one, at that." As soon as the words left Inuyasha's mouth the ground began to rumble.   
  
Out of the woods came a young women, around her 200's . (which really looks like 20's) She had long white hair down to her ankles. It was put into two pig tails in the back of her head. Her face was a creamy brown and she had white tears tattooed on her cheeks. On her forehead rest a golden star.   
  
Her lips were a natural black, along with her claws. She had two lines on her cheeks as well. Both were black. Her eyes were a red crimson. She smiled showing off her blood stained fangs. "Inuyasha I have been looking for you!" she screamed waving her hand.   
  
In the palm of her hand formed a base cleff note of energy. " what the hell?" asked Inuyasha as he watched the girl form some form of energy in her hands.  
  
"Its a base cleff!" Kagome said in awe. "We learned them in music class. "   
  
"It seems we are facing a music demon. " Miroku said readying his prayer beads.  
  
"A What?" Inuyasha asked unsheathing tetsiaga.  
  
"A music demon. I have never faced one. But it is said, that they use a melody of the gods to ...Kill. They are usually very rare, but powerful to say the least." He said with a smirk.  
  
"My name is Kieri!" She screamed.   
  
Her eyes were clouded in darkness. All that could be seen was an endless red. Red of blood. Her Black yakata Haori (like kikyos only its black and...) Had a silver dragon running up the back. It was covered in blood.  
  
"Kieri...Why do you wish to fight us?" Kagome asked, her bow and arrow aiming.  
  
The base cleff in her hands dissapeared. "I want Inuyasha...To pay..." Kieri lifted her head. It was at that moment that Inuyasha realised that there was a moon surrounding the star.  
  
"Well you're going to be the one paying!" Inuyasha jumped at Kieri.   
  
"Big mistake... LA!!!!!" She sang.   
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground covering his ears. Kieri jumped on his stomach. Doing a twist and a back flip she landed on her feet beside him. "Had enough?"   
  
"NO!" Jumping to his feet Inuyasha charged at Kieri.  
  
Kieri jumped to the side of Inuyasha's charge and kicked him clean in the back. Yelping in pain, Inuyasha fell. "Time. For. You. To. Die."   
  
"Lemna ecta sho nima le na sho rama nihi ga le." she sang, as her claws grew longer and acidic filled.  
  
"Wait...Acid...Who else do we know as an acid attack?" Kagome asked as she dug into her big yellow back pack for a moment.   
  
"Here we are!" she yelled in triumph.  
  
Kieri pushed her claws forward. "See you in hell!"   
  
suddenly Kieri stopped. She heard the most wonderful sound in her entire life. It was some contraption on her head.   
  
_And we can dance the night away ahuh.   
And here i am its in my hands   
and ill savour ever moment of this.   
You must think im pretty when im standing atop your private city.   
and ill take your hand and pick you up and take you there so you can see it.   
As long as your alive. I promise i will take you there._  
  
Bieng a musical demon, she couldnt control her urges and she began to dance around. Bobbing her head at first, and then it moved on to her feet. She had begun to do the moon walk around the ground. "There I solved it!" Kagome said happily, giving the peace sign.   
  
"What DID you do?" Inuyasha asked as he watched the girl moon walk , with her head bobbing.  
  
"Its called a CD player, and its playing one of my rock mixs, any musical demon in their right mind couldnt resist well... music." Kagome laughed with the rest of the group at this.  
  
FIRST CHAPPY THANKS IT GETS BETTER PLEASE GO ON AND PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Life is well Interesting

The demon of Music-  
  
Chapter 2 Life is well ...Interesting-  
  
Note...Dont own Inuyasha Ha ha  
  
It had been six hours later, and the demon Kieri had been dancing around. "wow...My batteries really are lasting. She'll be really dissapointed when they die.." Kagome giggled.  
  
Suddenly Kieri growled loudly. "NOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
"Batteries died." Kagome said calmly, as she fingered throgh a magazine.  
  
Kieri began to jump around, her eyes turning a dark red.  
  
"Calm down!" Kagome jumped up. "Ive got batteries." Kieri went to grab them, but Kagome pulled them back.  
  
"First we need to talk." Kagome smiled innocently.  
  
"Alright...What are your demands? name it and its yours!" She desperatly spoke.   
  
"you have to join forces with us..." Kieri went to grab it." And..." Kagome pulled the batteries further back. "You have to help us defeat naraku...and ill make it fair...I will always have extra batteries and cds for you ok?"   
  
Kieri pondered for a moment. "that is acceptable. Alright done!" She snatched the batteries and put them in the cd player.   
  
Kagome smiled and sat back down. "That should entertain her for a couple more hours."   
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha jumped up and pushed Kieri down.  
  
"Bastard ass! What was that for?" Kieri demanded as she rubbed her butt.   
  
He quickly grabbed her by the neck of her yakata and pulled her into the air. "You're so dead Kiernoi..." he threw her against a tree.  
  
"So you figured me out brother?" Kieri laughed jumping up.   
  
"Damn...I should have known..Only satan would pull a trick like that. So what no religious monks to tempt?" he sarcasticly asked.   
  
"actually no, little brother. I came to kill you...You're getting in the way of me killing the bastard half breed..Naraku. He's mine... So you had to be eliminated even if it meant killing your ass." She smiled.  
  
"grrr. Hmph." Inuyasha sat down and looked to the side.   
  
"Baby as always." Suddenly Kieri was behind him rubbing his ears. "So Kawaii!"   
  
"Get the hell away from me!" He tried smacking her hands away.  
  
The small group laughed. "This is gold." Kagome quickly took out her camera and snapped a shot.   
  
When it was developed there was Kieri pulling Inuyasha's ears with a goofy grin on her face, and Inuyasha's face was red. He was sulking.   
  
REVIEW....NEXT CHAPPY COMING SOON! 


	3. Sesshoumaruscared? What the hell?

The demon of music-   
  
Chapter 3- Sesshoumaru...scared? What the hell?  
  
I dont own Inuyasha...For you Mary  
  
It had been two days since Kieri had been with the small group and she was already annoying them all to hell. The young girl always had a tune to sing, always a guitar solo to riff, and always Inuyasha to bother. "Get away from me!!" Inuyasha screamed as Kieri put her hands infront of Inuyasha's eyes.   
  
"Oh Inuyasha...You're still just a kid!" She laughed and jumped on his head.   
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground twitching. A large bump rest on his head, right between his two, cute, wonderful ears. "Bitch."   
  
Kieri skipped ahead, humming ' I wish you would suffer' By a familar band.   
  
There was a large gust of wind. "sesshoumaru." Inuyasha whispered, unsheathing tetsiaga.  
  
"He's come to steal the sword...again." Shippo said with fear.   
  
Everyone was on high alert it seemed, except for Kieri. "Inuyasha I have come for fathers fang!" Sesshoumaru said calmly landing infront of the group.   
  
Kieri was in the back of sesshoumaru sniffing a small daisy. "Your never gettin my sword!" Inuyasha said angrily.   
  
"Oh I believe I will." Sesshoumaru was already in fighting possition.  
  
"Guess who!" Kieri had her hands covering sesshoumaru's eyes.   
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly went pale, and began to shake. There was fear laced in his scent. He jumped back pushing Kieri to the ground. "AHHHH! ITS SATAN HERSELF! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He screamed. His stoic mask fell.   
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both jumped behind Kagome. "What the?" Kagome moved to the side.   
  
"You scared?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh yes...Very...Very scared." He implied.   
  
"Boys...why are they so scared? Especially sesshoumaru." kagome whispered the question to sango.  
  
" I dont know she seems nice to me." Sango whispered back.  
  
"She is satan!" Sesshoumaru said straitining up.  
  
"When I was a child she tied me to a tree, and cought it on fire. I could have easily gotten out except for the fact that she tied me with my own whip that paralyzes demons." Sesshoumaru said bitterly.   
  
"Well you deserved it. You killed Serena." She bit back.   
  
"well keep your damn sword Inuyasha. no matter what I do . So always comes back! I try kill her and she just keeps living. " With that, the red cloud formed under Sesshoumaru's feet, and he flew off into the sky.   
  
"Geee....You guys over do it." Kieri said wrapping her arm around Inuyasha.  
  
"NO SESSHOUMARU TAKE ME WITH YOU..." He looked at Kieri "PLEASE!" He screamed out falling to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
THANKS PLEASE REVIEWROMANCE COMING SOON. 


	4. Kieri goes home But with Kagome?

The musical demon-  
  
Chapter 4- Kieri goes home...With Kagome?  
  
Note I dont own Inuyasha...Oh boy Im on a role 4 chapters in one night...boy oh boy  
  
"Kagome im all out of batteries." Kieri said strolling over to Kagome.   
  
"well im sorry Kieri...im all out of supplies." Kagome said packing her strange futon into her big, yellow backpack.  
  
"What!!!!" Kieri began to cry.   
  
"You broke the deal. The pact. The promise..."   
  
"Calm down you big baby. Im going to my time to get some supplies ill be back in 3 days." Kagome said throwing her heavy back pack on her shoulder.   
  
"What?!" Kieri and Inuyasha said at the same time. "I dont think so." they also said in unison.   
  
Kieri glared at Inuyasha. Boy if looks could kill...he would be dead. "You have to take me with you!" kieri said with a smile.   
  
"No im sorry I cant...Demons arent welcome. Inuyasha gets me jumpy when he comes, but you'd give me a heart attack full demon." Kagome said sighing.   
  
"What...No I want to see your time and music, or Im not helping you anymore." kieri threatened.   
  
really her threat had been a threat without her, no one would be able to have defeated Kanna completely. Yes a few days ago they had defeated Kanna.  
  
Sango had gotten her soul stolen and well...   
  
_FLASH BACK-_  
  
"Sango!" Kagome called out as she watched her friend get her soul sucked into the small mirror.   
  
"I will not allow you to hurt my friends!" Kieri called out.   
  
Those simple words had amazed everyone. Kieri had never actually put a claim on anyone as...friend. Demons no matter nice or mean, never claimed friends, and Kieri had done juse that, that was forbidden. She had doved.   
  
After that, Kanna had raised her mirror againts Kieri, threatening to steal her soul only for Naraku's bidding.  
  
"Die. AH! LA LA LA!" She sang in an opera like voice. Kanna's mirror had shattered into little pieces.   
  
that wasnt enough for the demon. Her eyes had gone red. She was lost in the blood lust. She needed to claim lives, or just a life. Her claws leaked acid, just as Sesshoumaru's had so many times before.   
  
She dived at Kanna stabbing her through the heart. Kanna turned to dust and in her place, where she had once stood , now stood a black statue with a leaf attached to it.   
  
_END OF FLASHBACK-_  
  
" You did kill Kanna I suppose I owe you for that." Kagome said, even though she knew that there was a larger reason. The reason possibly friendship. She wanted to help the demon.  
  
Waving her on. Kieri followed Kagome through the woods. They soon came upon a small clearing which held the bone eaters well.   
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Kieri said jumping into the well head first.   
  
"Wait Kieri you need..."   
  
BAMB  
  
THUMP  
  
CRASH  
  
CRACK  
  
"Owe..." Kieri had hit her head off the bottom. She didnt know that she needed Kagome to pass through the two worlds.  
  
"come on." Kagome sighed jumping in.  
  
they were surrounded by a swirl of blue lights, and were soon in the comfort of kagomes home.   
  
"this is a little Shabby dont you think? You humans have dirty taste. " With a sigh Kagome had a sudden idea. A Perfect little Idea. To put Kieri in her place. yes her place.  
  
HA HA CLIFFY PLEASE READ TO FIND OUT THE RESTREVIEW AS WELL 


	5. A rosary for the lady

The demon of music-  
  
I dont own Inuyasha and hell I decided to go the fifth chapter lol   
  
Chapter 5 - A Rosary for the lady?  
  
Kagome had a wicked Idea in her mind. How had it occured? She didnt know, but it sure was a damn good plan. Kieri needed something to put her in her place, and Kagome sure did have the idea. Sneaking into her grandfathers room she got into his secret stash of demon collections. Ranging from scrolls to well...her idea.   
  
Back at her room Kieri was lying on her bed listening to Stupid girl by Cold. The no sooner she was laying there, her eyes had slowly begun to close. Coming through a well sure could make a girl sleepy. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep. She had let her guard down she trusted Kagome. kagome was her friend.   
  
Music was flowing through the room as Kagome entered. Tip toeing in, she looked towards Kieri.   
  
Wanna shut you stupid girl....Shes goin away....Whats wrong with my life today ...hmmhmmm  
  
Getting closer to the girl, Kagome leaned into her. Suddenly she was getting closer and closer until "Kieri!!" She screamed when she was right by the girl.   
  
Kieri jumped into the air with a start. Kagome suddenly raised her arm and slammed it down. With her quick movements came the rosary around Kieri's neck. "What the hell is this?" Kieri asked, and maybe Kieri didnt deserve it, but she needed to keep Kieri from killing any innocent humans who happen to bump into her.   
  
"Sit Girl!" and down went Kieri.   
  
"Owe."   
  
"lets go to the music store." Kagome said with a smile.   
  
"What the hell is this contraption?" Kieri asked pulling on it.   
  
"well its a rosary. You're stuck.. and anyway you came to go to the music store so lets go." Kagome started to walk out of the room, but soon remembered.   
  
"Ah but first you cant go out looking like that."   
  
"and whats wrong with my outfit?!" Kieri asked, her face was turning red.   
  
Kagome opened her closet and began to ruffle through some clothing. "all of my things are in the wash. Except my halloween costume.." she said pulling out a doggie out fit.  
  
"Hell ...the fuck no!" Kieri tried to run.  
  
"Sit girl. Oh come on Kieri it isnt so bad. well actually....Its it.." kagome started to laugh.  
  
"well....(Laugh) there...(laugh)..... is ....(Laugh)....this." kagome said between giggles.   
  
She pulled out an outfit that was a tight tank top and baggy black pants, combat boots, and long black trench coat. "Its also a halloween outfit, and it kinda fits you with the black lips and nails. He he" kagome said thinking of the goths she knew.  
  
"Alright." Kieri said changing.   
  
Kagome then thought as she turned her back to the girl. How was she going to cover up her ears without making her look like some weirdo on the street. "im done."   
  
Kagome turned and saw a human girl with white hair and black lips, black eye shadow, and black nails. All the markings that were once on Kieri's face were now gone, and was replaced by creamy brown skin.  
  
"Lets go to the mall." Kagome smiled and aloud Kieri to go out the door first.   
  
Getting in Kagomes car they drove on the highway to the mall...  
  
AT THE MUSIC STORE-   
  
"Kagome your time confuses me. There are no people bowing down to the queen of the western lands, I as I walk by, and well there are no servents, and it smells of dirty humans and not the nice smell of strawberrys and jasmine or of rain like inuyasha's mother. Theres dirty. I cant smell the trees, and well there are the big metal demons that drive around. " kagome smiled.   
  
"its different here theres a dictator and not four seperate lands, there are actually seven major lands." Kagome said looking at a guitar.   
  
Kieri suddenly became interested in a drumset in the corner. Finding the interesting sticks that went with it she followed the music and went to the set.   
  
THE END OF THIS CHAPPY TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT ONES LATER PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
